The Fallen
by A. D. Seravine
Summary: Puluhan tahun sejak pecah perang di dinasti Korea, sekelompok orang berkekuatan magis mendadak muncul yang disebut sebagai Sorce. Mereka kini menjadi tombak penghancur paling kuat bagi Korea untuk memenangkan pertempuran. Dari mana para Sorce itu datang? Apakah dengan menggunakan para Sorce, perang akan berakhir? Super Junior, DBSK, and many more.


Telah melekat sebuah kepercayaan bahwa semesta dan seluruh isinya, diciptakan dan dikendalikan oleh sebuah kekuatan maha dahsyat yang tiada tandingannya. Ialah Dewa, Tuhan, dan segala nama yang bisa terpikirkan untuk menyebut entitas yang demikian agung. Makhluk pengisi alam hanyalah bentuk-bentuk kecil suatu ciptaan yang tak berdaya di hadapan kekuasaan Sang Pencipta. Bergerak sesuai dengan tuntunan takdir dan jalinan benang nasib, yang ditata sedemikian rupa membentuk sebuah bentangan kehidupan. Suatu aliran yang telah diatur. Yang telah digariskan.

Namun ada kala seorang utusan berbuat sesat. Ia keluar dari jalur perjalanannya, menentang tugas yang diberikan. Maka Dewa menghukumnya, dijatuhkan ia dalam dunia makhluk-makhluk fana. Satu dari yang tiga belas telah disingkirkan dari alam yang berkuasa, dihempaskan ke lembah kegagalan, menunggu datangnya kehancuran.

Ia adalah seorang utusan jagat raya yang telah jatuh. Sebelah sayapnya hilang, dan ia tak bisa lagi terbang. Maka kini ia berjalan dengan kedua kakinya, mencoba mencari jalan untuk pulang. Hanya saja, kini dia harus bersiap dengan segala kerikil dan lubang yang menghadang di hadapan mata.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia bukan lagi makhluk yang tinggal di angkasa...

.

.

.

"HANKYUNG!"

Pemuda itu tersentak, tergeragap bangun ketika suara kencang itu terasa menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan sebelum melihat siapa yang berteriak, berdiri di ambang pintu. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat muda tersenyum saat memandangnya.

"Bangun juga kau," ujarnya dengan senyum terdengar dari suaranya. "Aku sudah meneriakimu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Cepat cuci muka lalu sarapan. Ada misi untuk kau kerjakan."

"Ah, ya," Hankyung mendesah sambil mengusap mukanya. Terasa basah di sekitar garis-garis rambutnya. Rupanya ia berkeringat. Mimpi buruk lagi kah? Kalaupun iya, kawannya itu tidak berkata apa-apa. "Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, Jaejoong."

"Jangan kuatir," sahut Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Aku turun duluan kalau begitu."

Hankyung balas melambaikan tangannya, menyibak selimutnya ke samping lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin lalu menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di dalam cermin. Hankyung melihat sebentuk bayang gelap di bawah matanya dan ia berpikir. Kapan kiranya mimpi buruk itu akan berhenti?

Dia tidak memimpikan dirinya berlari dikejar seorang maniak yang membawa gergaji mesin berlumuran darah, atau mimpi-mimpi seram lain yang biasanya dikategorikan sebagai mimpi buruk. Tidak. Dalam mimpinya dia hanya terjatuh. Entah dari mana atau ke mana. Dia hanya merasakan sensasi jatuh dari ketinggian, dalam kegelapan yang begitu pekat dan menyesakkan. Sudah bertahun-tahun mimpi itu sering mendatanginya. Dia ingin tahu apa maksudnya.

Usai berganti pakaian, ia turun dan bergabung bersama rekan-rekannya yang telah mengelilingi meja kayu oval di sisi ruangan. Salah satu pemuda di sana yang berambut merah melihat kedatangan Hankyung, kemudian menyapa cerah.

"Pagi," katanya. "Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

"Begitulah," jawab Hankyung dengan senyum sekilas. "Sarapan apa kita pagi ini?"

"Roti, telur, dan daging," Jaejoong menyahut dari sebelahnya sambil mengulurkan piring perak ke arahnya. "Junsu, berikan teko itu padaku. Aku akan buat kopi lagi."

Junsu, si pemuda berambut merah, mengangguk dan mengulurkan teko itu tanpa kata sementara Hankyung mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai mengisi piringnya dengan telur dan daging.

"Dimana Yunho dan Changmin?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam ikal di sebelah Junsu yang menjawab. "Yunho belum kembali dari barak, dan Changmin sedang melakukan pengecekan terakhir pada perlengkapan di gudang penyimpanan. Dia akan bersamamu mengerjakan misi kali ini. Kurasa nanti Yunho yang akan menjelaskan detilnya begitu ia sudah kembali dari pertemuannya dengan Brigadir Jenderal."

"Selalu bisa diandalkan, Kolonel kita itu," kata Junsu nyengir.

"Dan kau harus bisa segera mengikuti contohnya," sela Jaejoong sambil meletakkan teko yang mengepulkan asap itu di meja. "Hari ini kau dan Yoochun yang dapat tugas berjaga di menara pengawas bagian timur. Aku tidak mau dengar ada insiden lagi macam 'kebakaran tak disengaja' macam yang pernah kau lakukan di posko 1-2-2 dulu."

Hankyung dan Yoochun tertawa sementara Junsu wajahnya memerah karena insiden memalukannya diungkit oleh sang aide. Pintu samping terbuka, dan masuklah seorang pemuda jangkung berambut agak panjang. Dia yang paling muda di antara mereka.

"Persiapan beres, tinggal menunggu Kolonel datang," kata Changmin. Pandangannya tertuju pada Hankyung yang tengah sibuk mengunyah daging. "Aku gugup sekali sampai tidak bisa makan. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku mengacaukan segalanya?"

"Gugup dalam misi pertamamu itu sudah biasa," kata Jaejoong tersenyum. "Apalagi ini bukan misi yang menyenangkan. Tapi kita semakin kekurangan personel, sampai kadet-kadet yang masih di akademi terpaksa ikut diterjunkan. Kau bisa bilang pada Kolonel Jung kalau memang kau tidak sanggup."

"Tidak, tidak, kurasa tidak perlu," Changmin menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah sampai sejauh ini, aku tidak bisa mundur. Aku sudah memilih untuk mengenakan seragam militer ini, jadi aku juga akan terus menempuh jalan ini."

"Semangat yang bagus," kata Hankyung. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menatap pintu depan yang masih tertutup. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, kelihatannya Kolonel Jung Yunho sudah datang."

Benar saja. Tak lama berselang, seorang pria muda di akhir dua puluhan berjalan masuk dari pintu depan. Ia berbadan tinggi tegap dengan mata yang tajam. Dia mengangguk memberikan salam pada Jaejoong terlebih dahulu sebelum pandangannya mengedar dan berakhir pada Hankyung.

"Regu G3 di bagian selatan melaporkan bahwa disinyalir ada sekelompok penyerang yang bermukim di pinggir perbatasan. Mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan menara pengawas karena kondisi di sana sangat rawan penyusup, jadi mereka meminta bantuan pada barak pusat untuk mengirimkan pasukan," kata Yunho menjelaskan. "Berhubung di regu kita ada seorang Sorce, jadi kita yang diminta memimpin pasukan bantuan ke sana. Kau siap?"

"Siap atau tidak, aku tetap harus berangkat," kata Hankyung tersenyum hambar. Dia meneguk sisa kopi di cangkirnya, kemudian ganti menatap Changmin. "Kau siap?"

"Um." Anggukan singkat.

Setelah itu Yunho memberikan detil-detil mengenai koordinat, kondisi area pertempuran, serta kemungkinan banyaknya pejuang yang masih tersisa di sana. Setelah semua dirasa siap, mereka pun menghampiri kuda-kuda yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan, sekaligus bersama pasukan yang akan memberikan bantuan.

"Hati-hati," pesan Jaejoong ketika baik Hankyung dan juga Changmin telah menaiki kuda masing-masing. Hankyung mengangguk, dan Changmin memberikan salut di pelipis kanannya. Dengan satu aba-aba, mereka dengan serentak mulai bergerak menuju tempat dilaksanakannya misi yang mereka bawa.

Perang telah terjadi di negeri Korea selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Namun sejak dua puluh tahun silam, sebuah kekuatan misterius mendadak muncul di dalam kerajaan, dan beberapa daerah di seluruh penjuru negeri. Beberapa orang tiba-tiba saja memiliki kekuatan magis, yang kemudian dikembangkan dan dipergunakan sebagai alat untuk memperkuat militer. Para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan lebih itu disebut sebagai Sorce, dan semua Sorce yang ada berada di bawah kekuasaan kerajaan.

Rombongan Hankyung tiba di perbatasan bagian selatan ketika sudah lewat tengah hari. Ketua pasukan mereka segera menemui anggota yang bertanggungjawab atas menara pengawas tersebut, kemudian mendapatkan koordinat dimana musuh mereka berada. Berikutnya mereka segera menuju koordinat tersebut untuk memulai misi pemusnahan mereka.

Sang kapten melihat Changmin yang diketahuinya baru kali itu terjun ke medan pertempuran. Maka ia pun berbisik penuh konspirasi.

"Lihatlah pertunjukan ini, Nak."

Lokasi adanya musuh ditandai dengan rentetan peluru yang dimuntahkan ke arah mereka. Anggota pasukan Korea segera berlindung dan memberikan serangan balasan, sementara Hankyung terus bergerak maju tanpa rasa takut. Sebuah simbol menyala di punggung tangannya. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak dapat ditangkap artinya, kemudian mendadak saja sambaran cahaya menghujani tempat musuh mereka berada.

Teriakan nyaring membahana disusul dengan cipratan merah memenuhi udara. Tak lama berselang, keributan itu berakhir, menyisakan asap tebal yang menyelubungi mereka. Dan ketika asap itu telah menghilang, yang nampak di hadapan mereka adalah keadaan musuh mereka yang luluh lantak dengan kepingan bangkai berserakan.

Changmin yang baru pertama kali itu menyaksikan bagaimana seorang Sorce mampu menghancurkan sekian banyak pasukan dalam waktu singkat, dengan gemetar menyeka darah dari pelipisnya. Saat itu Hankyung tidak nampak seperti manusia, tetapi seperti seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan jaket militer Hankyung yang rupanya robek terkena sambaran peluru. Baru pertama kali itu Changmin melihatnya. Di dada kirinya, tepat di bawah tulang selangka, sebuah tato berwarna hitam terukir di sana.

Tato bertuliskan angka romawi empat.

IV...

...entah apa artinya.

.

.

.

To be continued.


End file.
